cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi de La strada per Avonlea
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (1990) * The Journey Begins * The Story Girl Earns Her Name * The Quarantine at Alexander Abraham's Quarantena * The Materializing of Duncan McTavish * Old Lady Lloyd * Proof of the Pudding * Conversions * Aunt Abigail's Beau * Malcolm and the Baby * The Witch of Avonlea * Felicity's Challenge * The Blue Chest of Arabella King * Nothing Endures But Change Seconda stagione (1990 - 1991) * Sara's Homecoming * How Kissing Was Discovered * Aunt Hetty's Ordeal * Of Corsets and Secrets and True, True Love * Old Quarrels, Old Love * May the Best Man Win * Family Rivalry * Sea Ghost * All That Glitters * Dreamer of Dreams * It's Just a Stage * A Mother's Love * Misfits and Miracles Terza stagione (1992) * The Ties That Bind * Felix and Blackie * Another Point of View * But When She Was Bad... She Was Horrid: Part 1 * But When She Was Bad... She Was Horrid: Part 2 * La suffraggetta (Aunt Janet Rebels) * Fascino (A Dark and Stormy Night) * Una giornata diversa (Friends and Relations) * Arriva la fine del mondo (Vows of Silence) * Zio Jasper e il vampiro (After the Honeymoon) * Alta società (High Society) * Come Cenerentola (The Calamitous Courting of Hetty King) * Vecchi rancori (Old Friends, Old Wounds) Quarta stagione (1993) * Braccio di ferro (Tug of War) * I cavalieri della tavola rotonda (The Lady and the Blade) * Incidente a Vernon River (Incident at Vernon River) * Volontari (Boys Will Be Boys) * L'amore oltre l'età (Moving On) * Evelyn (Evelyn) * La cena (The Dinner) * Il duca (Heirs and Graces) * Cuori e fiori (Hearts and Flowers) * L'uomo giusto (Felicity's Perfect Beau) * L'antiquario (The Disappearance) * La città del futuro (Home Movie) * Vite appese ad un filo... (Hearth and Home) Quinta stagione (1994) * Padri e figli (Fathers and Sons) * Zia Hetty (Memento Mori) * Tempi moderni (Modern Times) * A Friend in Need * Prime donne (Strictly Melodrama) * La grande corsa (The Great Race) * Lo straniero (Stranger in the Night) * Il candidato (Someone to Believe In) * Una decisione difficile (Thursday's Child) * Il signore della truffa (Best Laid Plans) * Segui i tuoi sogni (Otherwise Engaged) * Il primo bacio (Enter Prince Charming) * La moglie del reverendo (The Minister's Wife) Sesta stagione (1995) * Il ritorno di Gus (The Return of Gus Pike) * Cuori solitari (Lonely Hearts) * Cecily e Louie (Christmas in June) * Tacchini e vecchie galline (Fools and Kings) * Arrivi e partenze (Comings and Goings) * L'affare del secolo (A Fox Tale) * Hetty la tata (The Trouble with Davey) * Grandi speranze (Great Expectations) * Fiori d'arancio per Muriel (The More Things Change) * Il ritorno di Rachel (Home Is Where the Heart Is) * Piccole bugie (What a Tangled Web We Weave) * Teoria e pratica (A Time to Every Purpose) * Cambiamenti (Homecoming) Settima stagione (1996) * Torna il sorriso (Out of the Ashes) * Picnic in canoa (Love May Be Blind... But the Neighbors Ain't) * La sirena (Davey and the Mermaid) * La zia Lillian (Woman of Importance) * Segreti e sacrifici (Secrets and Sacrifices) * Un amore impossibile (Ah... Sweet Mystery of Life) * La carriera di Alec (King of the Great White Way) * Il mondo non finirà (Total Eclipse) * Da lontano (From Away) * L'ultimo ballo (After the Ball is Over) * Torna da me (Return to Me) * Le sorprese (The Last Hurrah) * Così caro al mio cuore (So Dear to My Heart) Strada per Avonlea, La